Noah Puckerman, Ghost Whisperer
by Cassprincess
Summary: That truck slammed into Quinn's car and the next thing she knows, it's ghostville.  Population: HER.  She can only talk to Puck, so he has to help her with her unfinished business.  Breaking up Finchel  all show pairings, Faberry friendship/Puckleberry


****Happy Hiatus! Here is a little something something that had to be written. I hope to have more on the way, as well as my other stories.

In this universe, last night happened, so spoilers up to "On My Way".

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman: Ghost Whisperer<strong>

*** Justice of the Peace***

"Rach, if we don't go now...we're not going to get-"

"LAY OFF, DOUGHBOY!" Santana piped in eagerly. She couldn't care less whether Rachel and Finn got married like this was the Appalachia or Arkansas. Either way her arsenal was chock full of deliciously easy insults. But she did care if Quinn made it or not. She wasn't really ready to put her thoughts and theories into words, but she knew Quinn had to be here. And looking at Rachel fret over her cell phone only made it concrete.

"Rachel likes being friends with Quinn more than marrying Finn. I approve," Brittany whispered.

"You don't think it's a little...you know...Brittana the sequel?" Santana murmured back.

"No. Well...maybe Quinn is confused. But Rachel is just really happy to have Quinn as a friend," Brittany insisted. "It's like, when I wanted my roller skates when we were little."

"The sparkly Hello Kitty roller skates?" Santana smiled in rememberance.

"Yup. I wanted to have them so bad," Brittany nodded.

"That when you finally got them you wore them _everywhere_," Santana chuckled.

"Quinn's friendship is Rachel's sparkly Hello Kitty rollerskates," Brittany shrugged.

"I'm so lucky to have such a brilliant girlfriend," Santana lay her head on Brittany's shoulder as she watched the fallout from Rachel's stalling.

"She'll be here any minute, Finn!" Rachel's voice swelled to a nearly obnoxious level. "Have a little patience so that I can have ONE thing that I actually want for my wedding."

"Marrying me isn't enough? You'd think you'd be happy!" Finn countered. "I didn't know my first girlfriend was so freaking important."

"Oh-oh-oh, this is going to be a piece of cake," Hiram Berry whispered to no one in particular. He looked to his left and saw that Noah Puckerman was staring at him with raised eyebrows and surprised eyes. Hiram shrugged, hoping to convey to the young man that _of course he doesn't want his destined for stardom darling daughter to marry this lump and be stuck in Lima forever_. Puck nodded in understanding, impressing Hiram totally in that wordless moment.

"I WANT TO WAIT FOR MY FRIEND! ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!" Rachel screeched, her face turning a really wonderful shade of red that complimented her dress perfectly.

"IS YOUR FRIEND MORE IMPORTANT THAN MARRYING ME?" Finn shouted back. "Seriously, Rach, Artie'll tape it and Quinn will see the whole thing later!"

"Excuse me, children?"

Rachel and Finn turned to the front door, faces angry and miserable, glaring intensely at the clerk that was interrupting them. The older woman didn't back down however, as she was used to petty criminals and doped or drunk idiots at her job. Bickering kids were nothing. She had raised six of them herself.

"You've missed your slot. Although, with the amount of bitching the two of you are doing at each other, not getting married is probably a good idea for now. Wait until you're old enough to buy some alcohol and then mull it over again."

Nearly everyone sniggered in response as the clerk slammed the door shut. Everyone but Finn and Rachel, who were both staring at each other with blank faces. Finn was the first to break, and annoyance filled his features.

"Great, Rach. I lost fifty bucks now," Finn whined.

"Actually you borrowed that from me," Kurt volunteered with a small smile.

"Guys..." Puck said, his voice uncharacteristically soft. He was holding his cell phone in a suddenly shaking hand.

"Uhoh, Finn's out fifty bucks. There goes half of his life savings," Santana snidely put in.

"Guys!" Puck said a little louder.

"BACK OFF, SANTANA!" Finn threw up his clenched fists against his temples in frustration.

"Oh _please_, this is a good thing, you giant baby moron," Santana sassed back. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for an epic verbal rant. Brittany seemed to understand and squeezed her hand in encouragement. "Where exactly were you guys going to go once you got married today? Honeymoon at the Chuck E. Cheese? And then when school came around on Monday, where you going to pick up your wife from her Dad's house and head off into the wild-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Puck screamed. He held up his phone and said, "My mom just sent a text...Quinn...Quinn's been taken to the emergency room. There was an accident. It's-it's bad."

* * *

><p>***Mercer County Community Hospital***<p>

"This _sucks_," Artie said softly, afraid that his very true assessment of the situation would somehow interrupt everyone's tense thoughts. The entire canceled wedding party was sitting in the entirely non-ergonomically designed waiting room chairs, still decked out in the best wedding clothing they could find on two days notice. They had arrived ten minutes after Quinn had been taken into emergency surgery.

The most they could get from Puck's mother, a nurse at Mercer County, was that the emergency as _dire_ and entirely necessary. And Puck knew. He fucking _knew_ that face she was making.

Quinn wasn't going to make it.

His ma had thrown him that face a couple times before. First time was when he asked her if his dad was coming back. Years later there was the time when he asked if giving up Beth would ever stop hurting. His ma had pulled the same face each time. It was her _you are going to be so so disappointed if I told you the truth so I'm just going to sadly smile at you_ face.

And she had given it to him when he asked her if Quinn was going to be okay.

This was beyond fucked up.

Q had finally gotten her life together. She had made peace with her past. She was happy with her mom. She had gotten into freaking Yale. She had finally made some progress with Rachel. She had gotten back onto the Cheerios, for Christ's sake. Life was good for his baby mamma.

And now she was probably going to be a lifeless vegetable or die.

Shit, he needed a fifth of whiskey, like, yesterday.

"This really does fucking suck," Puck whispered.

"You're telling me? I just died."

Puck's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he looked next to him, and there she was, Quinn in all her glory. Perfect hair. Perfect makeup. Not a scratch on her face. Not a mark on her pristine Cheerio's uniform.

"Am I dreaming?" Puck wondered.

"Nope," Quinn shook her head, her lips pursed tightly.

"Am I hallucinating?" Puck ventured.

"Nope," Quinn repeated.

Puck's mother entered the room, avoiding her son and looking to the adults gathered instead. She had tears in her eyes as she whispered quietly, her head shaking back and forth slightly.

"Are you a ghost?" Puck barely let the words leave his lips.

"Looks like," Quinn sighed. "No one else can see me. Believe me, I tried."

"Why don't you...can't you-is there a light you should be walking towards?" Puck stammered. Fuck you, he was a badass. But his ghostly baby mamma was sitting next to him. He was allowed to stammer.

"I have unfinished business," Quinn arched an eyebrow.

Rachel broke down in sobs, joined quickly by the rest of the girls and most of the guys too. Quinn flinched, because Rachel was crying loudest of all.

"Please don't kill me, or Rachel, or anyone," Puck said swiftly. "Me and Chang and the Hummel-Andersons watch Supernatural every week. We'll gank you if we have to."

"I'm not haunting anyone. I have unfinished business," Quinn said icily. "And you're going to help me."

"I don't want to draw mean pictures of Berry on the bathroom stalls," Puck said insistently, glad that his friends were deep in grief so that none of them noticed him talking to thin air.

"It's not about that, GOD, I haven't done that in a long time," Quinn insisted. "I don't hate Rachel!"

"Okay, okay, chill and don't ghostkill me!" Puck grumbled.

"I want Rachel and Finn to break up," Quinn said resolutely. "And you're going to help me to do it."

* * *

><p>We were chatting on tumblr about this. I had to write it. I hope you like the idea. Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
